Después de la caída
by Constantine Black
Summary: Una chica en un puente se encuentra con un extraño personaje. sera que sigue dormida y todo lo que ocurre al su alrededor es una ilusión.
1. Chapter 1

Mi nombre es Constantine

Al salir de trabajar me dirijo a casa caminando, podría ir en autobús pero no tengo prisa de llegar a ninguna parte y en especial no tengo prisa de llegar a casa, a unas cuadras de mi casa hay un puente que debo cruzar, y cada vez que paso por ahí me detengo un minuto viento el vacío que se abre ante mí, después solo sigo adelante.

Pero no hoy, hoy no me he podido mover del puente mientras veo el vacío, siento que han pasado horas desde que llegue aquí, trate de no pensar desde desperté en la mañana, trate de trabajar tan duro como pude, y trate de subirme al autobús… pero termine aquí hoy viendo el vacío repitiendo en mi cabeza: Muévete! Sigue caminando!

Desde mi sueño me despierta una voz que despega mi vista del fondo del puente.

-¡Corre! Por el puente veo a un hombre corriendo hacia mí, claramente escapando de algo.

-¿Qué?

-¡Corre! Me alcanza y antes de que pueda hacer algo más toma de mi mano y me arrastra con él mientras corremos hasta el final del puente. Algo me dice que no es la primera vez que hace esto. Trato de zafar mi mano de la suya pero detrás nuestro empiezo a escuchar rugidos de algo que parece una mezcla de lo que creo sería un león y un oso así que sin pensarlo más me aferro a esa mano y sigo corriendo, por alguna razón confió en él, aunque no entiendo por qué.

Este hombre me arrastra hasta un callejón y antes de que pueda recuperar el aliento pregunta.

-¿Qué hacías ahí parada mientras tenemos una invasión de Lucatrinos?

-¿Una invasión de qué? No espera ¿Invasión?

Este hombre empieza a hablar tan rápido que entiendo una palabra de cada diez que escucho.

-Espera ¿Qué? Despacio no entiendo nada.

-No hay tiempo para explicarte una ruptura entra galaxias que trajo a los Lucatrinos a este planeta, no otra vez. ¿Sabes dónde puedo encontrar un laboratorio?

Puedo escuchar los rugidos de nuevo y brinco sobre mi lugar asustada pero aun así pregunto:

-¿Si esta es una invasión para qué demonios necesitas un laboratorio?

-No digas groserías, necesito un laboratorio porque es bien conocido por el sistema de Alnitak que el litio Terrestre es perfecto para atraer a los Lucatrinos…

Este hombre extraño que parece saber de lo que habla aunque no tiene ningún sentido lo que dice se ha distraído súbitamente por lo que parece ser la forma de las nubes.

-No sé dónde hay un laboratorio… empiezo a decir parece que mi voz lo trae de regreso de Dios sabrá donde.

-No, bueno supongo que un humano promedio no está al tanto de locación de lugares importantes como este… se da la vuelta decidiendo hacia donde caminar.

Aunque en verdad solo quiero alejarme de sonido que va y viene de aquellos rugidos que estoy casi cien por cien segura que tienen una explicación razonable, me siento un poco ofendida por ser llamada humana promedio.

-Pero sé dónde hay una farmacia.

El hombre que está a punto de salir corriendo otra vez se voltea y me ve con curiosidad, como si fuera una mascota que acaba de decir un poema.

-¿Qué?

-Estas buscando litio y el litio puedes encontrarlo no solo en laboratorios, pero también en farmacias, no sé cuánto necesites pero puedes encontrarlo en una y yo sé dónde hay una farmacia.

-Creo que será suficiente, dime donde está.

-No se dar direcciones pero conozco este lugar muy bien, puedo llevarte ahí.

-De acuerdo, llévame.

Salgo del callejón y me dirijo hacia la izquierda, camino rápido pero sin correr, puedo verlo mientras camina a mi lado, mantiene el mismo paso que yo.

-Dos preguntas si me lo permites.

Asiento con la cabeza

-¿Cuál es tu nombre? Y ¿Cómo está eso de que no sabes dar direcciones?

-Constantine, mi nombre es Constantine. Y no tengo orientación tardaría más en tratar de explicarte que en llevarte. ¿Cómo te puedo llamar? Estoy tentada entre lunático y loco a secas.

-Lunático no, no nací en la luna, Loco si quieres, pero la gente me llama Doctor.

-¿Doctor qué?

-Solo Doctor. ¿Constantine que?

-Solo Constantine. La farmacia esta justo ahí, es la más grande que hay por aquí.

Sin decir más el doctor camina hacia la farmacia, estoy pensando en regresar a casa, lo que está pasando es una locura completa, cuando del edificio de enfrente veo salir corriendo a un grupo de quizá cinco o seis personas gritando y alcanzo a distinguir entre los gritos a una mujer diciendo algo acerca de un animal escapando del zoológico, podría ser completamente comprensible si en esta ciudad existiera un zoológico cerca para que la teoría fuera lógica, pero no lo hay. Sigo los pasos del doctor, tiene en la mano un porta credenciales que le enseña a encargado que sale del mostrador hacia la parte trasera de la tienda y regresa con los brazos llenos de cajas con medicamentos.

-¿Será que también tendrás una gran cubeta de metal que puedas prestarme?

-Sí señor, permítame.

El encargado sale del mostrador de nuevo y el Doctor se dirige a mí.

-¿Dónde te habías metido? Ayúdame a sacar el litio de las cajas necesitamos ahuyentar a los lucratios hasta la ruptura para que regresen a la parte del universo que les pertenece.

-¿Qué?, ¿Cómo?

-Fácil solo hay que esparcir esto donde está la ruptura y ellos lo olerán y correrán en esa dirección así los guiamos hasta la ruptura y todo saldrá bien.

-Y eso ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Los he visto antes no aquí en este planeta, pero sin inofensivos hasta que estén hambrientos, lo que pasara en exactamente quince minutos.

-Todo lo que estás diciendo es una tontería, no tiene ningún sentido.

-Claro que lo tiene. Ayúdame y saca el medicamento de las cajas

El encargado salió al mostrador con la cubeta y el doctor encargado habrían las cajas con velocidad

-¿si lo que digo son tonterías que haces todavía aquí?

Suspire mientras agarraba una de las cajas que había en el mostrador.

Entre los tres habíamos vaciado todos los frascos de medicamentos en la cubeta, al terminar el doctor saco de su saco algo parecido a una pluma, una de aquellas que usan los niños que tienen varios colores en ellas, la dirigió hacia la cubeta y esta vibro y en el acto cada una de las pastillas estaban hechas polvo.

-¿Cómo hiciste eso?

-¿Siempre haces muchas preguntas verdad? Eso me gusta, pero no hay tiempo para explicarte, ven conmigo, dice señalándome, tu no, se dirige al encargado, tú debes limpiar este desastre...

El doctor empieza a correr con la cubeta en sus manos y mientras corre grita: ¡Constantine, Ven! Tengo dos opciones, correr en dirección opuesta hasta mi casa y olvidar lo que acabo de ver o correr tras el doctor en dirección de los gritos, al final corro detrás del doctor después de todo quiero ver a los Lucratinos, sea lo que sea, de seguro he de seguir dormida y nadie quiere despertar de un sueño donde se eligió ir a casa a ver la televisión en lugar de ver una ruptura entre galaxias.

-No te alejes, regla número uno.

-¿Hay una regla numero dos?

-Hay muchas, no se el número exacto.

-¡El puente! Ven, la ruptura esta justo del otro lado, tenemos 6 minutos.

Cruzamos el puente corriendo cruzamos la calle contigua al puente y en la esquina opuesta había una cabina azul.

-¿Puedes ver la ruptura? Señalo a lo que parecía como si una pared hubiese explotado pero no había puerta estaba en medio de la calle como si fuera posible que estuviera flotando en ella.

-¿Cómo es eso po…? No olvídalo…

-¡Ja! Listo hay que esparcir esto al redor de aquí, apúrate necesito traer algo, es algo que…

Me dejo en la calle con la cubeta y se fue explicando lo que haría sin darse cuenta que le hablaba al aire. Tome la cubeta y tire el polvo cerca de la ruptura si me acercaba podía sentir una brisa salir de la ruptura, cuando acabe vi al Doctor corriendo hacia mí con una pequeña caja en las manos.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Ya te lo explique, tenemos que calentar el litio para que el olor atraiga a los Lucatrinos.

-¿Si sabes que no estaba ahí mientras hablabas, verdad?

-Si bueno, suelo hacer eso, no importa.

Puso la caja en el piso y con la pluma hizo que la caja vibrara y después empezara a girar sobre sí misma, y el polvo de litio empezó a despedir humo.

-Pronto los Lucatrinos vendrán y cuando eso suceda debes hacer todo lo que te diga…HAAAAA…

Por el puente se acercaban unas bestias llenos de peo pero con algo parecido a picos de aves, eran los que hacían el rugido que había estado escuchando.

-¡Corre!

Y corrí detrás de él, las bestias corrían hacia la ruptura y la atravesaban y desaparecían mientras entraban en ella.

-¿A dónde se dirigen?

-A su propio planeta, por su puesto.

-¿Y ahora qué hacemos?

-Cerrar la ruptura, por supuesto.

Se dirigió hacia la ruptura y con la pluma que hizo un ruido característico lo que parecía un hueco en la pared se cerró.

-Ves, listo ya estamos libres de Aliens, bueno casi.

-¿Si ya todo está resuelto por que no he despertado?

-¿Crees que estas soñando?

-Si.

-Bueno hay algo que quizá quieras ver antes de que despiertes. No me mires así, ven conmigo.

Lo seguí sin más, que mas da si sigues a un extraño en un sueño. Regresamos a la cabina azul y busco en su saco hasta que encontró una llave, abrió la puerta.

-¿Quieres ver?

-¿Qué hay ahí dentro?

-Todo

-Eso es imposible.

-No sería la primera cosa imposible que verías hoy.

-Tienes razón. Camine gasta donde él se encontraba, desde ahí podía ver el puente, otra vez el puente.

Quería soñar, soñar para siempre y no tener que ver ese puente otra vez, El doctor sonreía, así que entre. El doctor entra detrás de mí, cerrando la puerta.


	2. Chapter 2

-¡DOCTOR! Caminaba por un corredor en el que nunca había estado, era más angosto iluminado de color naranja, solo un día antes también me había perdido en los corredores de la nave a la que el doctor llama TARDIS, mientras pasa sus dedos por la consola y ahora me encontraba igualmente perdida, gritando su nombre. -¡DOCTOR! -¡Aquí estoy! sigue mi voz. -¡La última vez que seguí tu voz termine frente a una radio que trasmitía en vivo! -Inteligente radio, nunca se le escapa nada. -Las radios no pueden ser inteligentes. ¿Cierto? Doble en la esquina del corredor y vi la luz de la consola de mando, al llegar a la consola el Doctor se encontraba leyendo un viejo libro, al verme dejo el libro a un lado, y continúe. - Una radio no puede ser inteligente, para eso de vería de tener cerebro y los aparatos eléctricos no lo tienen. - No, los de la tierra al menos, tú siempre tan lógica. -De acuerdo olvídalo, estoy muy cansada para entender las cosas extraterrestres a las que sueles estar acostumbrado. Y estaba cansada, desde el día en el puente, habían pasado varios días, semanas quizá. Es difícil tratar de llevar la cuenta del tiempo cuando el tiempo es literalmente relativo. Durante todo ese tiempo había visto y vivido cosas que jamás hubiera podido imaginar, planetas con múltiples soles, creaturas majestuosas de dos cabezas, cielos desde los que se pueden ver galaxias enteras, pasado, presente, futuro. Cuando el Doctor había dicho al abrir las puertas de la TARDIS que lo era todo, no mentía, si, la TARDIS era inmensa, infinita si quisiera, pero la magia de la TARDIS es que al final en su infinita gloria, la TARDIS es solo el vehículo. -Cuando dices que no tienes orientación, lo dices en serio, ¿cuantas veces te has perdido?

-Dos.

-¿Solo dos?

-Hoy.

Me sentía algo avergonzada, por perderme con facilidad pero lo cierto era que había pasado toda mi vida en la misma ciudad, recorriendo las mismas calles, y por lo mismo había aprendido a no perderme ahí pero ahora tan lejos de casa, sin nada que fuera familiar, hace un año me habría sentido ansiosa, pero hoy me hacía sentir libre, un poco avergonzada, pero libre.

Había puesto instintivamente mi mano en mi cabeza, despeinando me cabello, estaba mirando al suelo y cuando levante la mirada y vi al doctor, el me miraba con curiosidad con su cabeza un poco ladeada.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Sí, claro

-Aquel día en el puente, justo antes de que me vieras, lucías triste. ¿me equivoco?

Le mire en silencio un instante antes de contestar, quería mentirle, pero no encontré una razón para hacerlo, era como si no tuviera un motivo para mentirle a este hombre.

-No, no te equivocas, estaba triste.

-Aun lo estas.

-Si.

-¿Por qué?

-tu también luces triste, a veces.

-Hice una cosa para arreglar tu problema de orientación.

Corrió alrededor de la consola, hasta las escaleras, bajo a la parte inferior de la TARDIS y regreso con lo que parecía un brazalete de metal con una pantalla incrustada y varios botones distribuidos por doquier.

-Dame tu brazo derecho.

-¿Perdón? ¿Qué es eso?

-Es un regalo, va en el brazo derecho, anda dame el brazo.

-Eso no contesta a mi pregunta.

Suspiro mientras apuntaba el destornillador hacia el brazalete y este se abría.

-La pantalla te dirá donde estas y solo necesitas decirle adonde quieres ir.

-Como un GPS.

-Un poco más refinado que eso. Puede hacer otras cosas ya te enseñare después. El brazo.

Extendí mi brazo derecho, el arremango mi playera y cerro el brazalete. Este hizo un ruido de cerraduras al cerrarse y el Doctor apunto al brazalete con el destornillador. La pantalla en el brazalete se prendió y apareció un mapa que decía que estaba en la consola de la TARDIS.

-Y ya no te perderás de nuevo.

-¿y cómo se quita?

-No se quita.

-¿Qué?

-Si ahora se quedara en tu brazo, todo el tiempo. No te preocupes nada puede dañarlo.

-Pero ¿y si quiero quitármelo?

-¿quieres?

-No realmente ahora pero, ¿qué pasa si quisiera?

-Te lo puedes quitar pero no puedes ponértelo de nuevo. Ahora esta sincronizado contigo si te lo quitas el brazalete dejara de funcionar. Por alguna extraña razón el brazalete que abarcaba de mi muñeca hasta casi llegar al codo me parecía un accesorio interesante.

-¿Dónde deberíamos ir para probar a este nuevo juguete?

-No es un juguete. Pero… en la galaxia de Gikyola hay un pequeño planeta que es enteramente un laberinto. ¿Quieres ver quien llega a la TARDIS primero?

-El perdedor paga la cena.

-Hecho.

Corrió por la consola mientras arrancaba la TARDIS esta tembló bajo nuestros pies, mientras nos llevaba un nuevo planeta y a una nueva aventura.


End file.
